Un amor escrito en Hielo
by MarceleeJelsa
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando quien tu amas te utiliza para salir con tu mejor amigo? Jack el espíritu de la nieve y la diversión se enamoro de la Reyna de Anderell Elsa, pero ella ama a hicupp el mejor amigo de Jack, y entre ellos se crea un deseo ardiente, Jack al saber la verdad cae en depresión y se convierte en un nuevo Jack Forst o un "Jack Black". ¿Qué es mas fuerte el deseo u el amor?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, yo soy MarceleeJelsa y bueno este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste **

**Los personajes no son todos mios son de sus respectivos creadores o dueños yo solo imagino lo historia y ya algunos personajes si son mios bueno nos vemos abajo espero que les guste disfruten su lectura**

Escrito de hielo 1:Mi corazón paso de uno latiente a hielo puro y de hay a una piedra

_Jack Frost o Shadow Black, Jack Black Tal vez_

ya no puedo mas mi corazón ya no puede mas este dolor es insoportable mi corazón se rompió en mil pedasos yo entregue mi corazón a alguien que según yo lo cuidaría y mira como me fue no puedo creer que después de besarme incontables veces y que se entregara ami en cuerpo y alma que me dejara ser el primer hombre en su vida y me permitiera hacerla mujer para que me salga con esto... con solo recordarlo me duele el alma

Estaba volando por los cielo hasta que llegue a donde ella vive quería darle una sorpresa un gran error... quería darle un regalo algo que le habia echo era un collar en forma de corazón que tenia nuestra iniciales escritas en hielo. Llegue a un lindo parque estaba en época de primavera Anderell y escuche la voz de mi reina ella reia muy animada me hacer que y la vi riendo con hicupp el era mi mejor amigo oh eso yo creía pero no, me hacer que, no quise gritarle entonces Elsa se levanto rodeo el cuello de hipo y lo beso No, no, no eso no podía ser posible mi Elsa !habia besado a mi amigo¡ !NO¡ el se lo correspondio y...

-Elsa te amo se que Jack es mi mejor amigo pero mi amor es mas fuerte -dijo hipo no mi amigo no

- yo también te amo hipo y por Jack no hay problema yo ya no lo amo solo fue un capricho yo te amo a ti no a el-dijo Elsa y m corazón cada vez mas se asi pedasos

-Seremos 2 amantes entonces-dijo hipo

-si 2 amantes-repito Elsa y se fundieron en un beso las lagrimas salían por mis ojos como pequeños cristales

-HICUPP ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito furiosa Astrid que bajaba de su dragon y luego pude destingui una melena color fuego esa es ¡Merida!

-Que no te ama Astrid hipo es mio-dijo Elsa y lo beso cada beso se rompia mas mi corazón

-¿por que hipo?...¿por que si no me amabas tenias que enamorarme besarme y de mas hacerme feliz? ¿POR QUE SI ME HIBAS A DESTROSAR EL CORAZON, ME ILUCIONASTE? ERES UN IDIOTA ME DAS ASCO NO QUIERO VOLVER A...-grito Astrid pero fue interrumpida

-A VERTE EN MI VIDA HIPO NO ME BUSQUES ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA Y TU ELSA PENSE QUE ERES MI AMIGA QUE ARAS CUANDO JACK SE ENTERE DE ESTO Y TU HIPO TU !ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE JACK¡ LE DEVES MUCHO Y ASI LE PAGAS- grito Merida

-No te preocupes por eso Merida el no es mi amigo nunca lo fue- dije saliendo de donde estaba con un tono frio seco y sombrio me di la vuelta y

-¿a donde vas Jack?-pregunto Elsa

-no te importa, felicidades a los dos Elsa-dije y Merisa y Astrid se subieron a sus mascotas merida a si caballo y Astrid a se dragon y nos fuimos llorandomlos 3 claro nadie se percato de que yo lloraba, cada quien se fue a un lugar distinto

Vole a toda velocidad entre lagrimas y con mucho odio vole por horas pero nisiquiera supe a donde en eso un viento en contra me derrumbo y cai al suelo llore y llore hasta que algo me hablo "ya pequeño, calma" me puse en guardia y vi como arena negra ¡pich! pensé pero no pich era, esto era como humo y en eso apareció Pich me puse en guardia

- calmate Jack, no vine a luchar, vine a sacarte de aquí, este lugar no es para que tu estes o al menos no con esos sentimientos, ven, por esta vez confía en mi, no dejes que le niebla te toque, y si lo hace no la escuches, esto no el miedo como yo, esto es maldad, yo la creer por error en un arrenque de ira, cuando apenas me hice el coco, y separe la locura y otros sentimiento de mi, digamos que es como mi mujer si alguien cae en esos sentimiento y que sea un espíritu, tiene la posibilidad de llegar a ella, y si lo hace lo o la convierte en un ser oscuro en otras palabras mi hijo- conto pich

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto confundido

-si te dejas llevar por estos sentimientos que tienes en el corazón-dijo y apunto mi pecho y con su dedo índice lo toco

-¿tienes hijos?-pregunte el negó la cabeza

- no aguantan el poder maligno, ni los sentimientos, y mueren por sobrecarga, se matan, o dejan morir

-esta bien, sácame de aquí

-sígueme, y ten cuidado

-muchas personas llegan aquí con ella

-no, son pocas las que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes, como para que ella los quiera o lleguen a ella, y a veces se pierden en el camino hacia ella

-y los humanos no

-pues no, ellos mueren por que se quitan la vida en el intento, o el dolor puede mas que ellos, y se dejan vencer, son tan débiles los humanos

"Ven Jack, aquí estoy y Te amo mi amor, soy tuya y tu mio" escuche la voz de Elsa

-¿Elsa?-pregunte pich se tenso "Te engaño, ella y tu amigo ¿eh?" me dijo una voz y el recuerdo se mostro entre la neblina

-Jack eso fue muy feo, pero no le hagas caso a lo que te dice ella-dijo pich serio y algo preocupado

-pich amor por dios yo quiero un hijo, y Jack es el indicado déjame que me lo quede será nuestro pequeño Jack Frost o Shadow Black incluso Jack Black-dijo una voz muy maternal de una mujer sentí una caricia calida en mi megilla

-Que cosas dices, la luna lo proteje, y es un guadian -dijo pich

-¿Donde están los guardianes y o la luna cuando el los necesita?, ellos solo lo necesitan y ya, pero cuando no, donde que de el pequeño-dijo ella

-eso si pero no, los guardianes me castigaran-dijo pich

-JACK SAL DE AHI PICH SACALO AHORA- escuche a al hombre de la luna

-NOOOO-grito la voz de la neblina arrojo a pich lejos, y me elevo, la neblina me rodeo, y sentí que alguien me abrazaba

-¿que... donde estoy?-dije

-shhh calma mi pequeño, mejor cuéntame por que lloras-dijo secándome las lagrimas

-yo...- me solte a llorar sentí que otro par de brazos me acogieron igual, era pich pero estaba tan triste no hice nada, lo recibi con los brazos abiertos, necesitaba consuelo, y hay lo encontré, les conte lo de Elsa y hipo, me desaoge y me sentí por unos segundos como en familia

-calmate mi niño-dijeron los dos

-Yo la amo, y el era mi amigo

-Vengate u olvida todo, se nuestro hijo, hasta fuerte y olvídate de eso, de ellos, que no te lastime, que ella te pida perdón, o mejor los 2 -dijo ella

-es tu decisión Jack-dijo pich, un pensamiento que ella venga a mis brazos a rogarme perdón, y el odio que... no, no...una imagen de Elsa y Hipo riendo se de mi, y mis amigas !mi amigas¡ hipo no debio burlarse de Merida y Astrid, lo are pagar no por mi, si no por ellas te arrepentiras hipo lo juro

-tienen razón, ellos deben pagar o al menos hipo debe pagar, por burlarse de Merida y Astrid - sonrrei con malicia

-Jack, a pesar de que te engaño, tu la amas y ella a ti cometio un error, tu no cometas tu otro-trato de hacerme razonar el Hombre de la luna pero yo ya no pensaba claro entonces recordé una canción en uno de mis viajes a España el cantante se llama porta y la canta con una tal gema

Os voy a contar, lo que sentí en esta canción, Fue la primera vez, Que alguien rompió en mí, mi corazón, Y no me lo creía, O quizás no quería, Mientras cada lagrima caía, Seguía sin entender la razón, Si es que existía La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve  
Al subirme asumí Que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude pregunta, Si era por ella, o por mi culpa Que tenía que pagar Al final supe la verdad, Era lo último que me esperaba A espaldas quedaba con un amigo en el que confiaba  
La primera vez que me traicionaban, Para colmo lo negaban Como si yo fuera idiota Sentí la derrota en mí Y un dolor que no se agotaba Estaba roto, me sentía vacío, sin vida Sabía que nadie en el mundo Como yo la querría nunca Vacío emocional que sientes dentro Se hace un nudo Mente y corazón Se muestran por primera vez desnudos

[Gema]  
Quise ser todo para ti Perdí, me olvidé de mi Cedí, me dejé llevar Palpaba hasta mi despertar Recé una y otra vez Y vez, pense que saldría vez Y el tiempo pasó después Solo un recuerdo del ayer

[Porta] Buceas a otra persona que llene ese hueco Y así poder darle celos a ella también Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente Aunque me funcionó, ella volvió  
Y os juro que me dolió Pero entonces fui yo quien la rechazó Ya había pasado por lo peor Y a ti no te importó, no me jodas Que vuelves ahora haciendo Como que nada ocurrió Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no? Vienes de victima, diciéndome que, Que fui lo mejor que te paso Palabras vacías sin mas Te fuiste con otro cuando cuando me tenías Solo debías decir la verdad Y cortar no habría dejado esa herida Fue difícil para mí Después de tanto tiempo No me arrepiento Pero la poca confianza Se la llevo el viento No sabía qué iba a pasar Tenía que reflexionar Aunque esto no se iba a arreglar Con un simple "lo siento"

[Gema]  
Quise ser todo para ti Perdí, me olvidé de mi Cedí, me dejé llevar Palpaba hasta mi despertar Recé una y otra vez Y ve, que saldría vez Y el tiempo pasó después Solo un recuerdo del ayer

[Porta]  
Y os lo podéis imaginar Al final juntos de nuevo otra vez Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar Sabía que no saldría bien Todo era rencor Cuando podía se lo echaba en cara Cada discusión por nada O por cualquier estupidez Yo creía que sería para siempre Y ya ves La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte ¿No crees? Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste Y suerte Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia Aunque me cure tras cada traición La decepción siempre se quedará dentro Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas Con alas cortadas Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento Y aprendí de cada error Aunque entonces solo era un crío Todo pasa por algún motivo Y yo encontré el mío Quizás fue un capricho del destino Quien nos separó Porque ahora tengo al lado Algo de verdad Se llama Amor

[Gema]  
Quise ser todo para ti Perdí, me olvidé de mi Cedí, me dejé llevar Palpaba hasta mi despertar Recé una y otra vez Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después Solo un recuerdo del ayer.

-entonces que decides Jack-dijo esa voz maternal interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mi corazón dolio, me separe de ellos, y sali de la neblina, vi la luna y creo que me sonrrio, estaba en medio de la nada solo estaba el color puro de la nieve, blanca nieve, nieve pura decidi hacer algo

-Vez Jack tu eres divercion, no odio ni maldad, puedes perdonar y ser feliz pues tu centro es...-dijo H.D.L(hombre de la luna) pero lo interrumpi

Alze mi cayado y con su punta atravesé mi pecho la nieve pura y blanca se salpico de rojo de un brillante rojo en el momento en el que me atravese la sangre salpico, creo que le di a donde debe estar mi corazón, me sentí pesado, cai al suelo, la sangre corria por la nieve, sonrrei y vi a la luna

-creo que mi corazón ya no duele mas -dije con una sonrrisa

-Jack que... por que te heriste-dijo H.D.L

La magia negra me rodea, las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos se convierten en cristales con un copo de nieve adentro, la niebla, siento como entra por mi ser me ¡QUEMA¡ !ME ARDE¡ el cayado sale de mi pecho, la herida se cura, mi vista se nubla y pierdo las fuerzas, veo la luna de pronto me encuentro solo en la oscuridad y escucho "recuerda esto Jack" dice la luna "Te Amo Jack Nunca lo olvides" dice la voz de ¿Elsa?... Todo es oscuridad y ya no se mas.

Abro los ojos, estoy entre la nieve salpicada de sangre se ve hermosa, trato de agarrar mi cayado y no esta, lo busco, ¡no esta¡ me desespero lanzo un manotazo al aire, y se crea un hielo muy grotesco, estiro mi mano y lo hago otra vez y se crea otro, una pua de hielo visualiso mi cayado, lo sostengo y funciona, igual no entiendo nada, uso mi cayado y su poder incremento muy grotescamente, creo que mas que los de Elsa, me sorprendo, camino hacia atrás, y me topo con el hielo volteo a ver mi reflejo y me asusto, mi cabello esta diferente es negro con mechones de blanco y plateado, esta muy bien pero, extraño mi otro color, mis ojos son negros con plateado muy hermosos, mi piel es igual, mi ropa es diferente, mi chaquete, la misma pero ahora negra con los mismos diseños de los copos de nieve en plata y blanco, unos pantalones color negro y unos tenis color negro con blanco, es un cambio raro pero me gusta, apareció la aurora en el cielo, suspire, tengo que ir pero con este aspecto no se que diran, no se que me paso.

Emprendo el vuelo hacia el polo norte, pero a pesar que voy a máxima velocidad, llegare tarde y como no hay viento tardare mas, mas rápido, mas ... de pronto mi espalda duele mucho ahogo varios gritos de dolor y de pronto... unas alas grandes de color negro salen de mi espalda y vuelo mas rápido me encanta, llego en minutos al polo norte y entro volando a máxima velocidad, llego a donde nos reunimos y todos están hay me freno y mis nuevas alas lanzan una ventisca y todos voltean a verme sorprendidos toco el suelo, las alas me descubren y se colocan de tras mio, todos me miran sorprendidos y asustados

-Jack...¿eres tu?-pregunta el hada me limito a acentir con la cabeza

-¿que te paso?-pregunta Norte

-Nisiquiera yo lo se-contesto serio

-H.D.L ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta Norte

-Esto fue lo que paso...Jack...-se puse a contar todo y mostro todo como una película cuando llore y todo lo demás conejo se burlo al verme llorar me dijo que parecía niña yo solo lo mire siento que debería importarme pero me da igual

-Eso fue lo que paso eh-dijo conejo con una sonrrisa

-calma Jack-me dice meme con señas, suspiro que acaso no tiene algo mejor que molestarme

-sabes conejo, eres un poco incencible como es que no me di cuenta, me pregunto por que te bulas de mi, yo solo era un chiquillo y tu alguien con muchos años, pero no me importa al menos ya no me importa eso de tu carácter, es tu asunto no el mío -conteste y se quedo callado

-Ahh Jack seguro que estas bien-dice el hada

-si perfectamente ¿por que?-dijo

-no por nada-dice ella

Comenzamos la reunión cuento lo normal y les platique de que mis poderes incrementaron mucho y de lo que recuerdo y paso cuando desperté el hada los duendes y demás acariciaron mis enormes alas son muy grandes que hasta las arrastro de lo grandes que son después de la reunión hable con Norte y le conte todo llore un poco, mis lagrimas se hicieron cristales con un copo de nieve adentro ya tengo muchas pues mientras buscaba mi cayado las encontré uy las conserve después de hablar con Norte me fui a Anderell llegue a al bosque camine un rato es primavera asi que vole entre las arboles verdes, las flores estaba tan a gusto jugando en el bosque subi a una montaña camine por ella y encontré una pradera aletie por la pradera rei a carcajadas de la felicidad por mis nuevas alas.

-J-Jack...¿e-eres t-tu? Escrito de hielo 1:Mi corazón paso de uno latiente a hielo puro y de hay a una piedra

_Jack Frost o Shadow Black, Jack Black Tal vez_

ya no puedo mas mi corazón ya no puede mas este dolor es insoportable mi corazón se rompió en mil pedasos yo entregue mi corazón a alguien que según yo lo cuidaría y mira como me fue no puedo creer que después de besarme incontables veces y que se entregara ami en cuerpo y alma que me dejara ser el primer hombre en su vida y me permitiera hacerla mujer para que me salga con esto... con solo recordarlo me duele el alma

Estaba volando por los cielo hasta que llegue a donde ella vive quería darle una sorpresa un gran error... quería darle un regalo algo que le habia echo era un collar en forma de corazón que tenia nuestra iniciales escritas en hielo. Llegue a un lindo parque estaba en época de primavera Anderell y escuche la voz de mi reina ella reia muy animada me hacer que y la vi riendo con hicupp el era mi mejor amigo oh eso yo creía pero no, me hacer que, no quise gritarle entonces Elsa se levanto rodeo el cuello de hipo y lo beso No, no, no eso no podía ser posible mi Elsa !habia besado a mi amigo¡ !NO¡ el se lo correspondio y...

-Elsa te amo se que Jack es mi mejor amigo pero mi amor es mas fuerte -dijo hipo no mi amigo no

- yo también te amo hipo y por Jack no hay problema yo ya no lo amo solo fue un capricho yo te amo a ti no a el-dijo Elsa y m corazón cada vez mas se asi pedasos

-Seremos 2 amantes entonces-dijo hipo

-si 2 amantes-repito Elsa y se fundieron en un beso las lagrimas salían por mis ojos como pequeños cristales

-HICUPP ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito furiosa Astrid que bajaba de su dragon y luego pude destingui una melena color fuego esa es ¡Merida!

-Que no te ama Astrid hipo es mio-dijo Elsa y lo beso cada beso se rompia mas mi corazón

-¿por que hipo?...¿por que si no me amabas tenias que enamorarme besarme y de mas hacerme feliz? ¿POR QUE SI ME HIBAS A DESTROSAR EL CORAZON, ME ILUCIONASTE? ERES UN IDIOTA ME DAS ASCO NO QUIERO VOLVER A...-grito Astrid pero fue interrumpida

-A VERTE EN MI VIDA HIPO NO ME BUSQUES ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA Y TU ELSA PENSE QUE ERES MI AMIGA QUE ARAS CUANDO JACK SE ENTERE DE ESTO Y TU HIPO TU !ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE JACK¡ LE DEVES MUCHO Y ASI LE PAGAS- grito Merida

-No te preocupes por eso Merida el no es mi amigo nunca lo fue- dije saliendo de donde estaba con un tono frio seco y sombrio me di la vuelta y

-¿a donde vas Jack?-pregunto Elsa

-no te importa, felicidades a los dos Elsa-dije y Merisa y Astrid se subieron a sus mascotas merida a si caballo y Astrid a se dragon y nos fuimos llorandomlos 3 claro nadie se percato de que yo lloraba, cada quien se fue a un lugar distinto

Vole a toda velocidad entre lagrimas y con mucho odio vole por horas pero nisiquiera supe a donde en eso un viento en contra me derrumbo y cai al suelo llore y llore hasta que algo me hablo "ya pequeño, calma" me puse en guardia y vi como arena negra ¡pich! pensé pero no pich era, esto era como humo y en eso apareció Pich me puse en guardia

- calmate Jack, no vine a luchar, vine a sacarte de aquí, este lugar no es para que tu estes o al menos no con esos sentimientos, ven, por esta vez confía en mi, no dejes que le niebla te toque, y si lo hace no la escuches, esto no el miedo como yo, esto es maldad, yo la creer por error en un arrenque de ira, cuando apenas me hice el coco, y separe la locura y otros sentimiento de mi, digamos que es como mi mujer si alguien cae en esos sentimiento y que sea un espíritu, tiene la posibilidad de llegar a ella, y si lo hace lo o la convierte en un ser oscuro en otras palabras mi hijo- conto pich

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto confundido

-si te dejas llevar por estos sentimientos que tienes en el corazón-dijo y apunto mi pecho y con su dedo índice lo toco

-¿tienes hijos?-pregunte el negó la cabeza

- no aguantan el poder maligno, ni los sentimientos, y mueren por sobrecarga, se matan, o dejan morir

-esta bien, sácame de aquí

-sígueme, y ten cuidado

-muchas personas llegan aquí con ella

-no, son pocas las que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes, como para que ella los quiera o lleguen a ella, y a veces se pierden en el camino hacia ella

-y los humanos no

-pues no, ellos mueren por que se quitan la vida en el intento, o el dolor puede mas que ellos, y se dejan vencer, son tan débiles los humanos

"Ven Jack, aquí estoy y Te amo mi amor, soy tuya y tu mio" escuche la voz de Elsa

-¿Elsa?-pregunte pich se tenso "Te engaño, ella y tu amigo ¿eh?" me dijo una voz y el recuerdo se mostro entre la neblina

-Jack eso fue muy feo, pero no le hagas caso a lo que te dice ella-dijo pich serio y algo preocupado

-pich amor por dios yo quiero un hijo, y Jack es el indicado déjame que me lo quede será nuestro pequeño Jack Frost o Shadow Black incluso Jack Black-dijo una voz muy maternal de una mujer sentí una caricia calida en mi megilla

-Que cosas dices, la luna lo proteje, y es un guadian -dijo pich

-¿Donde están los guardianes y o la luna cuando el los necesita?, ellos solo lo necesitan y ya, pero cuando no, donde que de el pequeño-dijo ella

-eso si pero no, los guardianes me castigaran-dijo pich

-JACK SAL DE AHI PICH SACALO AHORA- escuche a al hombre de la luna

-NOOOO-grito la voz de la neblina arrojo a pich lejos, y me elevo, la neblina me rodeo, y sentí que alguien me abrazaba

-¿que... donde estoy?-dije

-shhh calma mi pequeño, mejor cuéntame por que lloras-dijo secándome las lagrimas

-yo...- me solte a llorar sentí que otro par de brazos me acogieron igual, era pich pero estaba tan triste no hice nada, lo recibi con los brazos abiertos, necesitaba consuelo, y hay lo encontré, les conte lo de Elsa y hipo, me desaoge y me sentí por unos segundos como en familia

-calmate mi niño-dijeron los dos

-Yo la amo, y el era mi amigo

-Vengate u olvida todo, se nuestro hijo, hasta fuerte y olvídate de eso, de ellos, que no te lastime, que ella te pida perdón, o mejor los 2 -dijo ella

-es tu decisión Jack-dijo pich, un pensamiento que ella venga a mis brazos a rogarme perdón, y el odio que... no, no...una imagen de Elsa y Hipo riendo se de mi, y mis amigas !mi amigas¡ hipo no debio burlarse de Merida y Astrid, lo are pagar no por mi, si no por ellas te arrepentiras hipo lo juro

-tienen razón, ellos deben pagar o al menos hipo debe pagar, por burlarse de Merida y Astrid - sonrrei con malicia

-Jack, a pesar de que te engaño, tu la amas y ella a ti cometio un error, tu no cometas tu otro-trato de hacerme razonar el Hombre de la luna pero yo ya no pensaba claro entonces recordé una canción en uno de mis viajes a España

Os voy a contar, lo que sentí en esta canción, Fue la primera vez, Que alguien rompió en mí, mi corazón, Y no me lo creía, O quizás no quería, Mientras cada lagrima caía, Seguía sin entender la razón, Si es que existía La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve Al subirme asumí Que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude pregunta, Si era por ella, o por mi culpa Que tenía que pagar Al final supe la verdad, Era lo último que me esperaba A espaldas quedaba con un amigo en el que confiaba La primera vez que me traicionaban, Para colmo lo negaban Como si yo fuera idiota Sentí la derrota en mí Y un dolor que no se agotaba Estaba roto, me sentía vacío, sin vida Sabía que nadie en el mundo Como yo la querría nunca Vacío emocional que sientes dentro Se hace un nudo Mente y corazón Se muestran por primera vez desnudos  
[Gema] Quise ser todo para ti Perdí, me olvidé de mi Cedí, me dejé llevar Palpaba hasta mi despertar Recé una y otra vez Y vez, pense que saldría vez Y el tiempo pasó después Solo un recuerdo del ayer  
[Porta] Buceas a otra persona que llene ese hueco Y así poder darle celos a ella también Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente Aunque me funcionó, ella volvió Y os juro que me dolió Pero entonces fui yo quien la rechazó Ya había pasado por lo peor Y a ti no te importó, no me jodas Que vuelves ahora haciendo Como que nada ocurrió Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no? Vienes de victima, diciéndome que, Que fui lo mejor que te paso Palabras vacías sin mas Te fuiste con otro cuando cuando me tenías Solo debías decir la verdad Y cortar no habría dejado esa herida Fue difícil para mí Después de tanto tiempo No me arrepiento Pero la poca confianza Se la llevo el viento No sabía qué iba a pasar Tenía que reflexionar Aunque esto no se iba a arreglar Con un simple "lo siento"  
[Gema] Quise ser todo para ti Perdí, me olvidé de mi Cedí, me dejé llevar Palpaba hasta mi despertar Recé una y otra vez Y ve, que saldría vez Y el tiempo pasó después Solo un recuerdo del ayer  
[Porta] Y os lo podéis imaginar Al final juntos de nuevo otra vez Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar Sabía que no saldría bien Todo era rencor Cuando podía se lo echaba en cara Cada discusión por nada O por cualquier estupidez Yo creía que sería para siempre Y ya ves La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte ¿No crees? Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste Y suerte Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia Aunque me cure tras cada traición La decepción siempre se quedará dentro Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas Con alas cortadas Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento Y aprendí de cada error Aunque entonces solo era un crío Todo pasa por algún motivo Y yo encontré el mío Quizás fue un capricho del destino Quien nos separó Porque ahora tengo al lado Algo de verdad Se llama Amor  
[Gema] Quise ser todo para ti Perdí, me olvidé de mi Cedí, me dejé llevar Palpaba hasta mi despertar Recé una y otra vez Y ve, que saldría vez Y el tiempo pasó después Solo un recuerdo del ayer.

-entonces que decides Jack-dijo esa voz maternal interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mi corazón dolio, me separe de ellos, y sali de la neblina, vi la luna y creo que me sonrrio, estaba en medio de la nada solo estaba el color puro de la nieve, blanca nieve, nieve pura decidi hacer algo

-Vez Jack tu eres divercion, no odio ni maldad, puedes perdonar y ser feliz pues tu centro es...-dijo H.D.L(hombre de la luna) pero lo interrumpi

Alze mi cayado y con su punta atravesé mi pecho la nieve pura y blanca se salpico de rojo de un brillante rojo en el momento en el que me atravese la sangre salpico, creo que le di a donde debe estar mi corazón, me sentí pesado, cai al suelo, la sangre corria por la nieve, sonrrei y vi a la luna

-creo que mi corazón ya no duele mas -dije con una sonrrisa

-Jack que... por que te heriste-dijo H.D.L

La magia negra me rodea, las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos se convierten en cristales con un copo de nieve adentro, la niebla, siento como entra por mi ser me ¡QUEMA¡ !ME ARDE¡ el cayado sale de mi pecho, la herida se cura, mi vista se nubla y pierdo las fuerzas, veo la luna de pronto me encuentro solo en la oscuridad y escucho "recuerda esto Jack" dice la luna "Te Amo Jack Nunca lo olvides" dice la voz de ¿Elsa?... Todo es oscuridad y ya no se mas.

Abro los ojos, estoy entre la nieve salpicada de sangre se ve hermosa, trato de agarrar mi cayado y no esta, lo busco, ¡no esta¡ me desespero lanzo un manotazo al aire, y se crea un hielo muy grotesco, estiro mi mano y lo hago otra vez y se crea otro, una pua de hielo visualiso mi cayado, lo sostengo y funciona, igual no entiendo nada, uso mi cayado y su poder incremento muy grotescamente, creo que mas que los de Elsa, me sorprendo, camino hacia atrás, y me topo con el hielo volteo a ver mi reflejo y me asusto, mi cabello esta diferente es negro con mechones de blanco y plateado, esta muy bien pero, extraño mi otro color, mis ojos son negros con plateado muy hermosos, mi piel es igual, mi ropa es diferente, mi chaquete, la misma pero ahora negra con los mismos diseños de los copos de nieve en plata y blanco, unos pantalones color negro y unos tenis color negro con blanco, es un cambio raro pero me gusta, apareció la aurora en el cielo, suspire, tengo que ir pero con este aspecto no se que diran, no se que me paso.

Emprendo el vuelo hacia el polo norte, pero a pesar que voy a máxima velocidad, llegare tarde y como no hay viento tardare mas, mas rápido, mas ... de pronto mi espalda duele mucho ahogo varios gritos de dolor y de pronto... unas alas grandes de color negro salen de mi espalda y vuelo mas rápido me encanta, llego en minutos al polo norte y entro volando a máxima velocidad, llego a donde nos reunimos y todos están hay me freno y mis nuevas alas lanzan una ventisca y todos voltean a verme sorprendidos toco el suelo, las alas me descubren y se colocan de tras mio, todos me miran sorprendidos y asustados

-Jack...¿eres tu?-pregunta el hada me limito a acentir con la cabeza

-¿que te paso?-pregunta Norte

-Nisiquiera yo lo se-contesto serio

-H.D.L ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta Norte

-Esto fue lo que paso...Jack...-se puse a contar todo y mostro todo como una película cuando llore y todo lo demás conejo se burlo al verme llorar me dijo que parecía niña yo solo lo mire siento que debería importarme pero me da igual

-Eso fue lo que paso eh-dijo conejo con una sonrrisa

-calma Jack-me dice meme con señas, suspiro que acaso no tiene algo mejor que molestarme

-sabes conejo, eres un poco incencible como es que no me di cuenta, me pregunto por que te bulas de mi, yo solo era un chiquillo y tu alguien con muchos años, pero no me importa al menos ya no me importa eso de tu carácter, es tu asunto no el mío -conteste y se quedo callado

-Ahh Jack seguro que estas bien-dice el hada

-si perfectamente ¿por que?-dijo

-no por nada-dice ella

Comenzamos la reunión cuento lo normal y les platique de que mis poderes incrementaron mucho y de lo que recuerdo y paso cuando desperté el hada los duendes y demás acariciaron mis enormes alas son muy grandes que hasta las arrastro de lo grandes que son después de la reunión hable con Norte y le conte todo llore un poco, mis lagrimas se hicieron cristales con un copo de nieve adentro ya tengo muchas pues mientras buscaba mi cayado las encontré uy las conserve después de hablar con Norte me fui a Anderell llegue a al bosque camine un rato es primavera asi que vole entre las arboles verdes, las flores estaba tan a gusto jugando en el bosque subi a una montaña camine por ella y encontré una pradera aletie por la pradera rei a carcajadas de la felicidad por mis nuevas alas.

-J-Jack...¿e-eres t-tu?

* * *

Bueno aquí otro fanfic espero que les guste es Jelsa si ya se es muy raro pero pues yo asi soy si lo se yo invente este Jack digamos que se lo contrario al otro Jack

Me gusto lo de la "esposa" de pich estoy bien loca asi que este fic será muuyyyyyy raro no me voy a basar en las películas solo voy a jugar con los personajes y cambiarlos un poco bueno mucho jejejejeje perdón espero que les guste soy nueva en esto hasi que no voy a actualizar seguido pues necesito encontrarle a la pagina pues se me dificulta un poco necesito aprenderle a esto

espero poder subir el otro fic Tras el espejo de mi o nuestra verdad

bueno este fic es Jelsa o Jackelsa y de mas parejas como Eugene y Rapunzel, Anna y Kristoff lo que no se es si va hacer Mericupp (merida x hicupp)o Astrid y hicupp por favor decidan ustedes espero que les aya gustado acepto criticas pero no insultos

los reviews son bien aceptados

Hasta el siguiente fic adiosss

**By: MarceleeJelsa**

P.D. La canción que dice Jack de llama la primera vez es de porta con Gema


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy Gotica, aquí esta el segundo cap de mi fic _un amor escrito en hielo _****aqui estoy con Olaf, Marceline, Marshall lee, Gabriel o finexxe, Alexaer o flamo, bueno chicos saluden **

**Todos: hola a todos\que hay bros\que onda\chido\hola**

**yo: bueno, ahora son ellos pero no dudo que en un rato lleguen los demás **

**Olaf: esperemos que les guste lectores, la escritora esta algo deprimida, pues este cap se le borro 2 veces la primera cuando casi lo terminaba y la segúnda y no iva ni ala mitad, pero pues estaba inspirada**

**yo: ya olaf, no ves que me molesta**

**Marceline: vamos gotica calmate, y veras que todo saldrá bien**

**yo: gracias bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos y comencemos**

**Disfruten su lectura, espero que les guste AHHHHHHH casi se me olvida este capi será lemmon (pervertido) y pues no se que tan lemmon pero bueno, solo les aviso LEMMON, ustedes lo leerán bajo su responsabilidad en fin nos vemos abajo **

**By: Gotica**

* * *

_Escrito de hielo 2: Shadow Black y Serenia... Lagrimas de cristal_

-¿J-Jack e-eres t-tu?- pregunto una voz, no, por favor, esa voz no, vole hacia un árbol y me escondi

-E-El-Els-sa-dije nervioso, no puedo dejar que me vea, mire hacia abajo esta del otro lado mio

-¿Si?,¿donde estas?-volvió a preguntar Elsa

-Amor, ¿Dónde estas?-escuche la voz de hicupp, suspire, voltie a ver, y si hay estaba con su ropa de costumbre y con una sonrisa de idiota que me gustaría borrar de su maldita cara, respire profundamente para no hacer una idiotez

-aquí estoy-contesto Elsa, el se acerco y la beso, ahhhh que coraje

-Te amo mi reina de Anderell y de la nieve claro-dijo el muy maldito, esos cumplidos solo se los decía yo, estafador, fanfarron.

-Si yo igual-dijo Elsa

-¿verdad que nunca amaste a Jack?-pregunto hicupp

-No, nunca, solo lo utilizaba para hacer carme a ti-dijo ella

-Te amo Elsa y quiero proponerte algo-dijo hipo

-te escucho-dijo Elsa

-pues... se que apenas llevamos unas semanas de novios pero yo te amo con locura asi que no puedo esperar ni contenerme, yo me preguntaba que si tu... pues si tu, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo hipo, no, no es posible, lagrimas salían por mis ojos, y Elsa también lloraba pero era por motivos diferentes

-Claro que si hipo, mi amor yo también te amo-dijo Elsa y se besaron, ah

-AHHHHH-grite de coraje y le pegue a una enorme roca que tenia cerca, y se hizo pedazos, me asuste

Que demonios paso [je,je ¿te gusto mi poder pequeño?] dijo alguien, que pasa, me di cuenta una tormenta de nieve comenzó

-Jack detenla, se que estas hay -dijo Elsa

-Y-yo lo estoy causando... pero como... no tengo mi cayado a la mano-dije a mi mismo

-JACK DETENLA, QUE ESTAS ASINENDO QUE HACE QUE NO PUEDE PARARLA YO-grito Elsa

-NO SE, NO PUEDO DETENERLA-grito desesperado, si lo intento cada vez es mas fuerte, que hago, yo me debo calmar, tranquilo, NO PUEDO... el miedo sube mas, mis poderes son muy salvajes agito mi mano y cada vez el frio y el viento son peor

-JACK, DETENTE LA TEMPERATURA ESTA BAJANDO MATARAS A HIPO CONGELADO-grite Elsa

-E-esto-oy bi-bien E-El-Els-sa-a-dice hipo temblando

-COMO QUE ESTAS BIEN... ESTAS TEMBLANDO MUCHO-grita Elsa

Que hago no soy un acesino no quiero matar a hipo, mi alas me envuelven, me dejo caer al suelo, veo como los arboles se empiezan a hacer hielo solido, trato de buscar a Elsa con la mirada y no se como pero la veo esta sentada abrazando a hipo que esta temblando los 2 tiemblan, hipo es el que se ve que pronto se congelara y morirá, NO QUE DEBO HACER

~Calma te primero, respira hondo y tranquilízate~ me habla una voz de mujer

-Ja-ck Ha-hay a-algui-en con-conti-go-dice Elsa temblando

~Tu puedes acabar con esta tormenta solo, ella no puede por que tus poderes ahora son superiores a los de Elsa~ me dice esa voz

-QUE COMO Q-QUE SU-SU-PERI-RIOR-grita Elsa

~vamos a otro lugar y planeas presentarte ante ellos~ dice ella

-No, ¿donde estas?-pregunto

~siguen mi voz para que me encuentres Jack~ segui su voz

-JACK, NO, N-NOS D-DEJE-JES-grita Elsa

-voy a detener esta tormenta Elsa-

-PE-PERO... JA-JACK-grita

~Vamos date prisa~ me llama, camino no se adonde llego a un lugar donde esta la tormenta mucho mas calmada

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto

~del otro lado de ellos, ahora calma te, y concéntrate en controlar tu corazón, piensa en cosas positivas

-Como el amor, pues asi Elsa lo controla-se rie, pero su cara sigue siendo seria y sin expresión

~no, el amor fue lo que provoco que tus poderes normales explotaran y se salieran de control, y tus poderes negro están brotando por que quieres sacar todo ese dolor de tu interior, solo que tu no puedes con tus poderes normales, Mucho menos con los oscuros, mira tus manos

De mis manos salían poderes o rayos de color negro, no, no, yo no soy oscuridad, soy la diversión, no la maldad que hago, AYUDEME, no se que soy... la tormenta se hiso mas fuerte y salvaje, hasta la piedras volaban en la tormenta, pero echas piedra los arboles comenzaron a crujir y romperse en trozos la tormenta se expandio a kilómetros, todo lo que estaba cerca se congelaba o se llenaba de escarcha o pedazos de hielo, las vegetación se congelo por completo y la mitad esta en el viento, todo se esta congelando, y no que hacer... no se hasta donde esta la tormenta, la nieve me llega hasta le pecho y cada vez me entierran mas en ella, la temperatura comenzó a bajar cada vez mas, esta a unos -20 c° no creo que mas hasta a mi me esta dando frio

-no lo controlo, ayúdame-dijo desesperado

~solo piensa en lo divertido y mágico que fue volar por el cielo, sentir las nubles el aire, todo, piensa en tus amigos... en las cosas buenas de la vida~dijo

-esta bien-dije, comencé a recordar lo bueno de antes de la traición de ellos y de después, sentí que el aire desminuia, la temperatura subia

~bien ahora extiende tus manos~ dijo ella, lo hice y la tormenta termino, abri mis ojos y...

-Yo ocasione todo esto-me quede sorprendido, todo estaba inundado de nieve, esta me había casi sepultado por completo

~Vez que es fácil detenerla~ la busque con la mirada y me tope con unos ojos color morado oscuros, era una chica como de unos 17 años, tenia su cabello color gris plateado, unas hermosas alas moradas, como las mias

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunte

~mi nombre es Serenia~dice

+Serenia... lindo nombre-sale de mi boca eso

-yo...yo no dije eso-argumento, me mira y sonríe pero sus ojos siguen frios y sin exprecion

~Hola tu debes ser Shadow ¿no?~dice

+Veo que me conoces+ dice alguien

-Con quien hablas-digo confundido

~hablo con tu parte oscura, todos tiene una pero la ocultan en su interior pero hay ocasiones en las que eso yo maligno se muestra y tiene parte del control de todo tu ser, el tuyo se libero por la que te hiso Elsa y Hipo tu corazón se trato de suprimir y expulsar tu dolor pero como tu eres tan bueno y eres un guardian tu no puedes combinarte con tu lado maligno, solo lo liberaste en algunas personas lo común es que sus dos partes la buena y la mala se mezclen y se forme otra personalidad pero pocos están realmente decididos a cambiar para ya no sufrir, en tu caso ya esta elegido que no puedes cambiar de parecer por que Jack Frost tiene otras responsabilidad que debe cumplir~

-Como... tengo que aprender a vivir con el y a ocultarlo de todos-digo

~Básicamente si, pues si tu amas a Elsa y le va a querer hacer daño y a los demás que te traicionaron el sigue las sentimientos del corazón que es venganza y que sufran todos

-Para evitar que dañe a alguien

~Mantenlo en tu interior

-como vuelvo a la normalidad

~usa un lagrima, ellas no son solo bonitas sino también mágicas, pueden curar heridas y ocultar a Shadow pero no una puede ocultarlo por siempre habran ocaciones en las que el va querer salir, sentiras que tu cuerpo pesa el pecho te duele, que tu espalda se comienza a abrir etc. en ese momento tienes que alejarte de las personas por que a pesar de que uses una lagrima el saldrá cuando sientas estos síntomas que acabo de mencionar no podrás evitar que salga y si lo evitas te costara mucho a otra cosas dolerá mucho, y cuidado cuando este cerca Elsa y Hiccup creo que ya te imaginaras por que

-si, entonces debo cuidarme de ellos o mejor dicho de que no salga Shadow en publico

~correcto, ahora lanza la lagrima al aire y veras~ lo hice lance la lagrima esta se convirtió en polvo que llovio sobre mi de pronto las alas desaparecieron y volvi a la normalidad

-Soy normal otra vez

~si bueno vas a ir a ver si no los mataste

-si-emprendi vuelo normal hacia donde estaba Elsa y Hipo, llegue y sentí sus pulsos los desenterré a los dos Elsa aun estaba consiente y los dos estaba vivos por suerte me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse

-Jack-susurro Elsa

-lo siento-dije, la abrace y descongele el hielo de su cuerpo, toque a Hiccupp y lo descongele

-¿que te paso?-dijo Elsa

-mis poderes incrementaron no se por que, solo se que son mas fuertes y no los controlo-digo

-Usa el amor asi como yo-dice y escucha la risa de Serenia y Shadow en mi mente, niego la cabeza

-no puedo, los mios asi no funcionan

-entonces como

-no lo se con claridad , ahora debo de ir a buscar a Merida y Astrid

-ve al castillo Jack, punzie Eugene kriss y Anna están preocupados por ti

-Que hacen ellos aquí

-pues llevas semana desaparecidos le mande una carta diciéndoles que si no estabas con ellos y les explique varias cosas y se vinieron para Anderell

-no era necesario estoy bien

-claro que no, no sabemos hasta donde expandiste la tormenta de nieve

-solo se que paso mas aya de Anderell

-QUE TANTO

-si lo siento, bueno me voy

-Jack espera

-que pasa Elsa

-escuchaste lo que me dijo hipo ¿verdad?

-es-escu-char que-dije, claro que lo escuche y me duele en el alma

-Que yo y hipo nos vamos a casar-dijo ella y mi corazón cada vez se hacia mas pedazos creo que ya se hiso polvo

-Pues... felicidades, me alegro por ti-menti

-Jack lo siento se que no debi de jugar contigo pero yo lo amo y perdón aun que no me arrepiento -dice Y ASI COMO SI NADA ME LO DICE

-Encerio no te duele o dolio nada el averme engañado

-la verdad si pues te quiero como un amigo asi como a kristoff y Eugene -YA NO SIGAS ELSA CADA VEZ ME HACES MAS DAÑO

-Ah entiendo-susurre

-de verdad perdóname yo

-Ya basta...

-pero Jack yo

-DIJE QUE BASTA, YA NO LO SOPORTO YA NO PUEDO MAS ESTO ES SUFICIENTE, YA NO ME DIGAS MAS NO VEZ QUE ME HACES DAÑO ELSA CONTUS PALABRAS SOLO ME LASTIMAS YA DESTRUISTE MI CORAZON MI ALMA QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI QUEMAS-grite pero empezó el viento salvaje

-Yo solo quero tu amistad

-CREES QUE PODRE DECIRTE AMIGA CUANDO ALGUNA VEZ TE DIJE AMOR-el viento se vino peor ~ calma te Jack~

-Por favor Jack no me odies

-no voy a odiarte eso solo seria pensar mas en ti, pero ya no quiero amarte mas por que solo me hago mas daño, será mejor que me vaya

-No Jack espera-me abrazo, la aparte de un empujo y me fui a toda velocidad hasta el reino de Merida

-JACK... EN DONDE ESTAS-escuche la voz de Merida y la vi en una de las montañas o cascadas de fuego(asi la llaman en la película)

-Aquí-dije y me puse enfrente de ella

-Ahhhh... tonto me asustaste-se quejo Merida

-lo siento-digo

-donde estabas-dice mientras me abraza

-pues quería estar solo creo que lo entiendes-digo

-si, pero desapareciste hasta los guardianes se asustaron-dice Merida

-ya fui con ellos y les explique algunas cosas-digo

-Astrid y todos nos preocupamos por ti hasta Punzie y...

-si lo se vinieron para buscarme

-como lo sabes

-me lo dijo Elsa

-¿La viste?

-si, vengo de hablar con ella

-¿porque?

-es que andaba paseando por un bosque de Anderell y pues...-le conte todo claro quitando le lo de Serenia y Shadow asi y mi nueva forma

-encerio casi los matas-se sorprendio

-si pero fue un accidente

-a ver enseñame como que tus poderes aumentaron

-pues mira-toque la cascada y en segundos se congelo por completo

-wow ahora si te creo pero no los puedes controlar

-no, por desgracia

-Sabia que nadie mas podía congelar esa cascada aparte de Elsa...Jack donde rayos estabas-escucho la voz de Astrid levanto la vista

-Hola Astrid cuanto tiempo-digo

-Que bueno verte Jack-dice Astrid y baja de su dragon, corre para abrazarme

-Astrid-digo escucho sus sollozos

-me hacias falta amigo-dice ella yo la abrazo

-a mi igual

-y yo que estoy pintada-dice Merida molesta, la abrazamos y ella a nosotros

-Claro que no-decimos

-gracias-dice Merida, pasa un rato

-creo que Jack deberíamos ir a Anderell todos están preocupados por ti-dice Astrid

-si vamos-digo algo deprimido

-que no me digas que no quieres ver a Elsa-me dice Astrid

-no el viene de hablar con ella-dice Merida, le explico todo a Astrid

-Oh entiendo y ¿por que tus poderes se salieron de control?-pregunto Astrid

-pues... escuche a...-me calle no se si decirles pues le romperé el corazón mas de lo ya esta

-dilo Jack-me insistieron

* * *

-A Hipo pedirle... ma-matrimonio a Elsa... y ella acepto-las dos me miran y lloran

-No, no es cierto dime que no Jack -solloza Astrid

-Me gustaría decirles que es mentira pero eso seria engañarlas-digo

-eso debio dolerte mucho verdad Jack -dice Merida

-Como no tienes idea-digo

-pues vamos a Anderell para demostrales que no somos sus MALDITOS JUGUETES-dice Astrid

-tiene Astrid -dice Merida

-esta bien como quieran-digo

Bajamos de la cascada y fuimos a hablas con la madre de Merida, le dio permiso termine de congelar y hacer nevar su reino y emprendimos el viaje hacia Anderel, algo me dice que tal vez no se buena idea pero otra parte de mi dice que debo de ir para aya y encararlos a Elsa y Hipo, y ver como están mis amigos, espero que estén bien... creo que este viaje a Anderell va hacer mas duro para mi y para ellas mas de lo que esperamos, nunca pensé en los problemas en los que involucrare a mis amigos, en las desgracias que el amor de Elsa y Hiccupp pueden ocasionar, siempre pensé que mi amor por Elsa era fuerte pero ahora pienso que tal vez solo tal vez este equivocado, que la Elsa que yo amo nunca existio que siempre fue una siple mascara que ella fingia amor por mi o que yo por idiota me hace creer que lo que teníamos era amor pero ella solo me manipulo para hacercarse a hipo y saber todo sobre el que estúpido fui y lo peor de todo es que todavía la AMO.

* * *

**Bueno espero que le aya gustado quiero a gradecer a Nastinka por su reviews graciasss **

**enfin espero que les aya gustado si se que esta un poco medio ni corto pero no tan largo como el pasado pero esque cuando ya lo tenia todo **

**SE BORRO EL CAP si se me borro apenas lo iva a guardar y se borro, que desgracia la mia, bueno espero que les aya gustado y los espero en mi otro fic _Mi música mi escape mi libertad y ella mi gran amor _**** a jala les guste ese será MODERNO si habrá tecnología etc. **

**Todos: Nos vemosssss**

**Bueno nos en el próximo cap aver de cual fic actualiza primero **

**By: Gotica **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están mis queridos lectores.**

**Espero que bien, yo mas o menos esto de la preparatoria no es muy fácil, pero me esforzare **

**bueno, hoy me acompañan los guardianes siii los 4 grandes, que son el Sr. Norte en otras palabras Santa**

**Norte: Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo: el Conejo de pascua **

**Conejo: Hola **

**yo: el hada de los dientes **

**Hada: ola como están, que lindos dientes Gotica **

**yo: u-u 0.0 o.o aléjate de mis dientes... también Meme**

**Meme: *traducción: Hola, que tal***

**Yo: ellos me acompañaran, en lo que llegan los demás y sin mas que decir los dejo con _Un Amor Escrito en Hielo_**

* * *

_Escrito de Hielo 3 : Maldiciones hacia nosotros... Soy un monstro _

Voy volando a toda velocidad hacia el reino de Anderell, para ir a visitar a mis amigos, y por desgracia ver a Elsa... ¿podre soportar verla con hipo?, espero que si, pues no quiero hacer otra tormenta de nieve que mata a las chicas o a ellos, si una parte de mi quiere matar a hipo, pero yo no soy un acecino, y no pienso convertirme en uno por una idiotez como eso, no vale la pena o al menos para mi aun no vale la pena, ¿podre controlar mis poderes o impulsos? o la pregunta mas grande he importante ¿podre contener a Shadow dentro de mi para que nadie lo vea?, esa es la que mas me preocupa, no se si lo conseguiré además el miedo no es que me convierta mi miedo es que alguien me vea o peor que le haga daño a alguien, casi mato a Elsa y Hipo, por el coraje y ahora la pagaran mas personas por mi culpa.

+no será tu culpa Jack +dice Shadow en mi interior

-si, si lo será, si no me controlo se repetirá lo de la pradera-pensé

+pero si me dejas a mi manipularte aun que sea por ese rato o solo cuando te toque hablar con uno de ellos 2 no pasara nada+ dice Shadow en mi cabeza

-no lo se, y si atacas a alguien- pensé

+no lo are, te lo prometo

-lo debo pensar

+pues que sea rápido por que ya llegamos a Anderell

-Ya llegamos-dice Merida

-si, ¿pasa algo Jack? has estado muy callado todo el camino-dice Astrid

-no, estoy bien-digo y sonrrio

-bueno-contesta no muy convencida

-vamos que esperan me han de estar extrañando todos-bromeo y ellas se rien

-si claro-dice Astrid sarcástica

-solo dile que lo buscan y se cree mucho-dice Merida, me rio

-si no me extrañaran, ni me buscaran, ni nada-me defiendo

-eso si, buen punto-dice Merida, entramos y al castillo

Mi corazón o nuestros corazones se destrozaron de nuevo, Hipo estaba arrodillado con un anillo enfrente de Elsa y...

-Elsa, amor mio, tu... me arias el honor de ser mi esposa-pidió hipo

-Yo... claro que acepto mi amor-dijo Elsa el se levanto y se besaron, se separaron y le puso el anillo, todos los demás aplaudieron

-Felicidades- se escucho una voz fría y sombria detrás de mi y las chicas, todos voltearon

-J-Jack -dijo Elsa y hipo, yo sonrrei "feliz"

-A-Astrid -dijo hipo ella lo saludo normal

-Merida-dijeron los 2 igual solo los saludo

-Que lindo, ¿no creen? -dijo de nuevo esa voz

+Oh, oh, Jack habrá problemas+ dijo Shadow en mi mente

~Jack, Jack, no soy yo, por favor, cuando nos veamos déjame explicarte~ escuche a Serenia en ni cabeza

-¿quien anda hay?-dijimos y apareció una chica encapuchada

-Hola, un gusto -dijo esa chica, nos pusimos todos en guardia

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Elsa

-tengo muchos de los cuales no eres digna de pronunciar- contesto

-¿que quieres decir?, que mi hermana no es digna, es una reina-dijo Anna molesta

-Un reina muy patética y muy tonta-dijo esa mujer, parece un fantasma de mueve muy rápido...

-Ah...-fue lo único que dije, se desaparecio y apareció enfrente de mi, tomo mi barbilla, se paso detrás mio y...

-es tonta por dejar a alguien tan especial, y único-dijo, se referia a mi, beso mi megilla, y desaparecio y apareció atrás de hipo

-no digas mentiras-dijo Elsa, eso me dolio

-dejarlo, por este niño que también es especial, pero no podrá estar a tu lado-dijo esa mujer y sonrrio, solto a hipo

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto punzie

-Elsa Anderell, por tu error, por traer a alguien que ya estaba lejos de mi que no quería volver a ver, por traer a Serenia de vuelta y acercarla a mi hijo, tu sufrirás y con tu mismo error-dijo esa mujer

-¿quien es Serenia?-preguntaron, yo me tense

-Esta es tu maldición " El dia de tu boda, a los 22 años te convertiras en una acecina, y mataras a tu novio o esposo hipo, el dia mas feliz de tu vida hipo morirá" esta tu maldición, Elsa Anderell, y no se podrá romper a menos que el amor de su vida regrese por ella, pero es imposible esta muerto-susurro lo ultimo

-¿quien te crees maldita bruja-dijo Anna

-Para ti también va una maldición, Anna Anderell, el amor por tu hermana será tu perdición esta es tu maldición "Buscaras el amor de ella para la vida de tu amigo salvar"-susurro

-Y si no lo hago que-dijo Anna

-A eso voy pequeña "tu amado y tu sus angeles serán, una conexión o cadena los une, lo que le pase a su individuo a ustedes pasara"-dijo ella

-No, mi hermana no-dijo Elsa

-Rapunzel Corona "los Angeles protectores de Elsa serán, trataran de salvarla y buscar lo mejor para ella"-dijo ella

-Y ellos que-dijo hipo

-Jack ya esta maldito pero ellas no-dijo ella

-¿como?-dije

-Astrid, Merida "Lo que los une será parte de su deber, los angeles de su amigo y casi hermano serán, lo ayudaran con su maldición y problema, si el les muestra la maldición que Elsa y hipo provocaron"-dijo ella de nuevo

-debo de buscar a Serenia-dijo Hipo

-Talvez hipo eso te salve, si matas a Serenia podría que la maldición se rompa -dijo esa persona

-La buscaremos-dijeron y un escalofrio me recorrio

-"yo los maldigo y este hechizo no se romperá ni con el final de los tiempos"-susurro o eso me dijo Shadow, desaparecio

-matar a Serenia- pensé

+lo siento Jack pero si lo planeas hacer, yo no te ayudare+ dijo Shadow en mi mente

-no podría no soy un acecino-pensé

+tenemos que preguntarle quien es y eso

-si lo se

-Jack Jack JACK -me gritaron

-ah mande-dije

-te estamos hablando- dijo Elsa

-ah perdón, mande-dije

-tenemos que buscar a Serenia pero ¿Quién es?-dijo Anna

-no lo se-dije

-nunca había oído ese nombre-dijo hipo

-creo que yo si-dijo Merida

-si yo también pero no me acuerdo donde-dijo Punzie

-ya me acorde pero... es un simple mito-dijo Merida

-cuéntalo -pedimos

-bien mi abuela una vez me conto que... "hace muchos milenios existio un reino en la luna, tenia rey y reina, vivian con su hija, un dia cuando la princesa cumplio 15 años hicieron una gran fiesta e invitaron a los reinos de los otros planetas del sistema solar, contando a la tierra..."-dijo Merida

-entonces la princesa de la luna es la tal serenia-dijo Elsa y Anna

-Mmm... no que yo recuerde un dia encontré un libro en mi torre muy maltratado tenia muchos años ya se estaba haciendo polvo, y solos acance a leer una partes estas era... " Los reyes de la tierra no pudieron ir asi que solo fueron sus dos hijos, el príncipe de la tierra y su hermana menor, la princesa Serenia..."-dijo punzie

-"ella era la princesa de las estrellas, una de las mas fuertes y hermosas de todo el universo, solo que sus poderes no estaban desarrollados, haci que ella era muy débil, la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra se enamoraron en esa fiesta, paso es tiempo, el iva a verla cada que podía, la princesa de las estrellas o sea Serenia cada vez se sentía mas solo, pues su hermano ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, a la vez le daba alegría que el estuviera enamorado y fuera feliz... cuando la princesa Serenia cumplio los 16 años, sus padres fallacieron, el rey de la luna le pidió a el príncipe que Serenia se quedara en la luna, asi estaría mas segura, este acepto, Serenia a pesar de estar en la luna y pasar mucho tiempo con la princesa lunar y los reyes su soledad no se iba, pero un dia, ella hizo algo que no debieron hacer..."-conto Merida

-¿que cosa?-pregunte

-pues... una mujer, le pidió a la luna, muchas veces un marido, que compartiera su belleza con ella, Serenia se compadecio y le hablo, ellas se hiso pasar por la luna y le pidió el hijo primero que ellos tuvieran, como se sentía sola pensó que un bebe la llenaría, la mujer acepto, paso el tiempo el niño nacio y fue entonces que el rey se entero, desterró a Serenia de la luna y la regreso a la tierra, pero le quitaron sus poderes por ordenes de su hermano, pero no se los quitaron del todo, llego a la tierra, los reyes pensaron que su hija y el príncipe podrían con los peders de Serenia pero no funcionaron con ellos y las murallas o campo de protección que tenia la luna gracias a las estrellas se devanecieron y sistemas solares de diferentes lugares los atacaron y destrulleron el reino lunar y los demás planetas, la tierra no fue destruida por que el campo de protección aun seguía en la tierra, pasron los años y...-dijo punzie

-Lo ultimo que se supo de ella fue que crecio y fallecio pues al mandarla a la tierra fue para hacer su vida lejos de ellos y de ese niño-finaliza Merida

+¿será sierto?+dijo Shadow en mi interior

-no lo se-pensé

-Busquemos Serenia-dijo Anna

-Si-dijeron

~Jack, necesito hablar contigo~ escuche la voz de Serenia en mi cabeza

+tu eres esa Serenia+dijo Shadow

~No, es como mi ancestro~ dijo Serenia

-Oh ya veo, y que hay con las maldiciones-pense

**(Norte: no estoy entendiendo muy bien, ¿Quién es la que los maldijo**

**yo: ahh pues eso ya pronto lo sabra**

**Conejo: y ¿por que los maldijo?**

**Hada: hay conejo no viste que dijo "como acercaste a Serenia a mi hijo tu Elsa Anderell pagaras"**

**Meme:*cierto***

**yo: bueno continuemos)**

~quieren respuestas ¿no?~ dijo Serenia en voz alta, ¿Dónde esta?

-¿quien esta hay?-dijeron

~tomen esta libro~ lo deslizo a mis pies

-¿que tiene de especial?-pregunto Anna

~responderá sus dudas, hasta pronto~ fue lo ultimo que dijo

-¿que dice el libro Jack?-preguntaron lo abri

-marco una pagina que dice Maleficio Angeles o Guardianes -dije, le di el libro a Elsa

-bueno a ver esto dice "Este es un maleficio muy difícil y peligroso pero muy útil y efectivo, claro si tienes el suficiente poder o magia, este maleficio una vez completado es imposible de romper a menos que el individuo al que tienen que proteger muera por cusas naturales, este hechizo aplica con todos los seres, desde mortales a inmortales, de vivos a muerto, de mágicos a los que no, de luz hasta oscuridad, el mago puede encadenar a cualquier ser en cualquier plano astral o no astral a una persona en especifica, su numero limite depende del poder del hechicero, d seres o mas, una persona o ser puede tener de un angel-guardian a millones no existe un limite de guardianes-angel que puedan tener."

"Los Angeles-Guardianes deben cuidar a la persona designada a toda costa incluso en contra de la voluntad del individuo o la suya, no lo podrán evitar, es estúpido luchar con una parte de ti que te indica u ordena proteger lo pues es algo involuntario, el individuo tiene que morir de cualquier causa natural, si lo acecinan sus... angeles-Guardianes mueren con el, si es por que en una pelea salio herido de gravedad, y murió después los angeles no morirán, pero si en el conjuro se utilizo la palabra cadena, el angel- guardian sufrirá el mismo dolor que el individuo pero el doble o triple de fuerte, si un guardian-angel muere al individuo no le pasara nada, si tenia compañero todo, sus poderes, sabiduría recuerdos, etc. pasaran a su compañero."

"Ellos deben cuidar a su ser designado a toda costa no importa contra quien ni que, lo protegerán de todo, amigos, familia, de los demás angeles-guardianes, no importa que tengan que luchar contra la familia de individuo o la suya misma lo defenderán, no puede dejar mucho tiempo solo a su protegido, mas si tiene el enemigos o los protectores los tienen, la única manera de liberarse en que su protegido muera de una enfermedad o por el tiempo en pocas palabras causas naturales"-termino de leer Elsa y se puso a llorar

-¿por que lloras amor?-pregunto hipo

-Escuchaste, la maldición, el conjuro de Anna... yo te matare y a mi hermana también- dijo Elsa

-no lo aras, buscaremos una solución -dijo hipo

-estarás conimgo a pesar de que te matare el dia de nuestra boda- dijo Elsa

-si nos casamos antes, no pasara nada, faltan 2 años para nuestros 22-dijo Hipo

-en un año-dijo Elsa

-como desee mi reina de las nieves-dijo hipo

-Siiii tendremos boda-dijo Anna, mi pecho dolio, creo que mi corazón de rompió de nuevo, sonrrei feliz, falsamente feliz

-Felicidades-dije lo mas alegre posible y todos se la creyeron

-si Felicidades-dijo Merida

-igualmente -dijo Astrid

-Me-Merida, nos ayudarías con el vertido y la boda, también tu Jack y Astrid -dijo Anna

-Cla-claro-dijimos animados, aunque por dentro yo me hacia pedazos

-Genial-dijo Punzie

[Narración de la autora: Pasaron varios meses, muy ocupados para todos pues estaba organizando la boda de Elsa y Hipo, pero pues 3 individuos ayudaban aunque estaba rotos por dentro, Jack cada vez que veía a Elsa y Hipo besarse y esas cosas se sentía peor, Merida, Astrid lloraban cada noche y a veces Jack también, Jack se desaparecia de vez en cuando pues Shadow necesitaba salir, a veces se iba cuando hablaba con Elsa o con alguien, nadie sabia sobre eso... Serenia lo visitaba cada noche y le contaba cosas y lo ayudaba con su poder... el dia en el que Elsa cumplio los 21 después de hipo hicieron un fiesta y hay...]

Suspiro de aburrimiento ¡que aburrido estoy! esta fiesta es muy aburrida, hoy celebramos el cumple años numero 21 de Elsa, la reina mucha gente hay pero como quiera es aburrida, y mi ropa que traigo es aburrida y muy formal para mi gusto, un pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa y saco... en pocas palabras ¡parezco un príncipe! todo de blanco, claro muchas princesas me hacen ojitos y eso pero no me llama la atención, en eso vi una princesa que llamo mi atención, cabello plateado piel palida traía un vestido morado... ES SERENIA, a cerque a ella, la toma de la cintura y la lleve a un balcón

-¿Que rayos haces aquí ?- pregunte

~Estoy pendiente de algo que pase~ dijo Serenia

-No tenias que entrar a la fiesta-reclame, ella se rio levemente

~te vez... lindo~ dijo

-encerio en ti es raro una risa-dije

~te vez raro, pareces un...

-príncipe, si lo se

~Y...

-Agg... -mi pecho dolio, mi cuerpo comenzó a pesarme y latir mierda Shadow no ahora

-Jack ¿estas aquí?-dijo Elsa, mierda

-Serenia, has algo-dije con dificultad

~lo hay una forma de bloquear a Shadow un rato, bueno es la mas rapida

-Hazla-dije, tomo mi cara entre sus manos

~es bajo tu riesgo, no pienses nada, esto no significa nada al menos para mi no

-de que...-puse sus labios sobre los mios, abri mucho mis ojos, de pronto una tranquilidad me invadio, fue tanta que cerre mis ojos

-Jack oye me...- escuche la voz de Elsa, puse mis manos en la cintura de Serenia para apartarla, pero me gano

~eso era~ dijo Serenia, igual de fría que siempre

-Ah...-fue todo lo que dije

-lo siento no sabia que estabas ocupado- dijo Elsa

-¿que se te ofrece?- dije

~con permiso~ dijo Serenia y se fue

-ella es tu novia ¿no?-dijo Elsa

-a que vienes Elsa-dije

-ya es hora del baile y como hipo no quiere bailar y yo debo abrir el baile, me preguntaba ¿si bailes conmigo?-pregunto, suspire

-si-dije

-vamos-dijo Elsa, tomo mi brazo y me arrastro a la pista, ya hay comenzó la música

*voz de mujer*

"Se oye una canción  
que hace suspirar  
y habla el corazón  
de una sensación  
grande como el mar"

Tomo su mano, y su cintura y ella mi hombro, comenzamos a bailar

*voz de Hombre*

Algo entre los dos  
cambia sin querer  
nace una ilusión  
tiemblan de emoción  
bella y bestia son

*juntos*

Hoy igual que ayer  
pero nunca igual  
siempre al arriesgar  
puedes acertar  
tu elección final

*hombre*

ooooohh!

*juntos*"

le doy un vuelta a Elsa, y seguimos bailando perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro

"Debes aprender  
dice la canción  
que antes de juzgar  
tienes que llegar  
hasta el corazón  
*hombre*

Ohhhh!

*juntos*

Debes aprender  
dice la canción  
que antes de juzgar  
tienes que llegar  
hasta el corazón

Cierto como el sol  
cierto como el sol  
que nos da calor  
no hay mayor verdad  
la belleza está  
en el corazón

Nace una ilusión  
tiemblan de emoción  
bella y bestia son  
bella y bestia son  
bella y bestia son."

Termina la canción, nos separamos uno del otro, desviamos la mirada algo apenados por dejarnos llevar por no se que, regreso a buscar a Serenia, le encuentro en el jardín del reino, mira el cielo estrellado y aprieta contra su pecho ¿una pluma?, si creo que es eso, es una pluma color negro.

~¿Porque me dejaste Dark?~ pregunta al aire

-¿quien es Dark?-pregunto, se exalta

~Jack, desde cuando estas hay~ dice ella

-no mucho, pero responde-le pido, suspira y su cara se torna en una exprecion triste

~El es mi... primer amor, mi único amor

-¿te abandono?

~No... lo sellaron hace muchos siglos, la familia que tenia su sangre el ultimo decendiente murió y digamos que Dark también, lo ultimo que me dijo era que fuera feliz, tenia poco que le había declarado mis sentimientos, el no me los correspondio pero un dia me beso y me dijo que esa era su prueba de que se había enamorado, y yo... no pude... salvarlo, soy débil, yo lo tuve tanto tiempo...~ lagrimas salían sin fin de sus ojos, es la primera vez que la veo llorar, se dejo caer de rodillas, seguía llorando como una niña pequeña

-calma te -dije

~yo... lo tuve tanto tiempo Jack, pero lo desaproveche, yo SI sabia lo que tenia pero nunca pensé en que lo podía perder, y lo perdi el se fue, con todo y mi corazón mi alma, mi ser ya no puedo con esta vida, no quiero soportar la eternidad sin el, ya soporte muchos años... ya no~ dijo Serenia

-No digas eso-dije

~Yo lo amo Jack tu sabes lo que es amar así, tu me entiendes

-si lo se

~mejor me voy, necesito estar sola, por favor no hagas ninguna idiotez

-lo intentare

~bueno me voy~ dijo y enprendio vuelo, se fue, entre y hay en el lugar del trono estaba Elsa y Hipo, tomados de la mano

-Su atención por favor-pidió Anna

-Gracias, bueno queríamos darles un aviso o mejor dicho hacer lo formal-dijo Hipo

-Me gustaría informal que oficialmente-dijo Elsa

-Elsa y yo nos...

-vamos hipo dilo-pensé

Quien diría que lo que ivan a decir provocaría una desgracia, algo horrible, tanta sangre se derramara solo por una simple frase, encerio estamos malditos, nunca pensé que lo que diría hipo a continuación acabaría con mucha gente, algo que yo no podre controlar, algo que ni Shadow podrá, algo que Serenia podría controlar con sus poderes desarrollados, ¿Serenia podrá contra todos nosotros fuera de control? esa pregunta se me vino a la mente de repente, ¿Por qué no lo pensé?¿acaso no me conozco?¿no se de lo que puedo ser capaz? esa respuestas vendrán mas pronto de lo que espero quien iva a decir que estamos malditos para bien o para mal, algo en mi interior me dice que estoy maldito para mal muchas cosas se decidirán después de esa revelación veamos como terminan _Nuestras Maldiciones... ¿soy un monstro? _

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 de _Un Amor Escrito en Hielo _****espero que le aya gustado, si gracias por leer**

**Gracias a Nastinka y Mixer1927 por su apoyo espero que les haya gustado...**

**despídanse **

**Norte: adiós **

**Hada: hasta la próxima **

**Meme: *adiós, dulces sueños***

**Conejo: nos vemos **

**Nos vemos adiós espero que les este gustando, por cierto este fic no será un cualquiera de Hans y Pich los malos esto será mas de peleas entre los mismos protagonistas, Jack Elsa Hipo etc. será un poco raro el siguiente cap, y pues pondré un Jack no muy común, para que entiendan les hare esta pregunta ¿se han imaginado a un Jack sádico o acecino? si no pues esperen el próximo cap.**

**By: Gotica **


	4. Chapter 4 parte 1

**Hola estoy aquí otra vez espero que las haya gustado el capi anterior, si se que la historia se torna algo rara, pero no se quiero acabar tan siquiera 2 de las 3 historias y después escribir uno de Anime, este se tratara del anime Kamisama mijimemashinta o algo asi se llama bueno no importa...aquí les dejo el cap numero 4 de _Un Amor Escrito en Hielo _**

Escrito de Hielo 4: _Soy un maldito Monstro... ¿Quién eres en verdad Elsa-Serenia?_

-Elsa y yo nos...-dijo hipo

-vamos hipo dile- pensé

-Nos vamos a casar en 3 meses- digo hipo... QUE... 3 MESES PERO SEGUN ERA EN 8

-Bravo-dijeron unas personas, todos aplaudieron, y ellos se besaron, hipo me miro como diciendo "Te gane Jack" y volvió a besar a Elsa con pasión los mire con un odio y furia, ya no era dolor, tristeza o melancolía, sino odio puro, ira, y con sed de venganza, apreté mis manos haciendo las puño, mis dientes rechinaron, les clave mi mirada acecina, llena de odio, escuche algo crujir, volteo mi mirada hacia el lugar del sonido, y vi como una ventana su vidrio se comenzaba a romper o estrellar, no le preste importancia y regrese la vista a la escena del beso.

Como puede Elsa besar a si a hipo sabiendo que esos labios ya los probo su mejor amiga y otra mujer, creo que no sabe Elsa que Astrid y Hipo están saliendo a escondidas... si Hipo no pudo estar lejos de Astrid o es que Elsa no quiere llenarlo como hombre y busco a Astrid como mujer, me voy por la segunda opción por que Elsa es una fiera en la cama, me enloquece y satisface muy bien, de seguro Hipo no la hace vibrar o sentir deseo por el o tal vez Elsa no quiere que Hipo se entere de que ya no es virgen, claro Hipo tampoco es tan santo como ella cree, el punto es que Hipo se mete en la cama con Astrid a espaldas de Elsa y los demás, y que Hipo y Elsa aun no están juntos como pareja u hombre y mujer, sonrió al solo pensarlo.

-Repetimos, yo y Hipo nos casaremos, será el dia mas feliz de nuestras vidas el dia 21 de marzo nos casaremos, les are llegar la invitación -dijo Elsa

-Mi reina- dijo Hipo y saca una caja, se arrodilla y abre la caja, es un anillo

-Hipo- dice Elsa

-Me arias el honor de casarte conmigo- dice hipo, saca el anillo, es de ¿hielo? no es de cristal... con un corazón como piedra... conozco ese anillo... ese yo lo cree con hielo... si lo recuerdo

**_Flash Back_** ...

Fue hace varios años atrás... un dia nevado yo había ido a visitar a mi mejor amigo hipo a su aldea y lo encontré tallando algo con hielo.

-Hipo, hola amigo ¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Hola Jack, pues una escultura de hielo una para mi madre y otro para mi novia solo que ya hice los trazos pero no me quedan si las quiero hacer... me ayudas, por favor are lo que sea, si- me dijo hipo, casi me rogo y pues acepte

-esta bien, a ver que quieres que haga con el hielo-dije y el sonrió y se fue por sus dibujos, me los mostro un anillo, una pulsera y un collar, le hice todo en hielo, y se los entregue

-bien algún día los are igual solo que en diamante-dijo el

-si, para que el anillo se lo des a la persona que amas y con el le pidas matrimonio- dije jugando se sonrojo

-como dices eso Jack -me acuso, JA estaba rojo como un tomate

-solo es una suposición hipo- dije

-Bueno-dijo Hipo aun sonrojado

-Ya amigo algún día te casaras con una buena mujer

-Si Jack algún día nos casaremos y tu serás mi padrino y yo el tuyo

-es tun trato

-no, es una promesa

-bien prometido

-Algún día selo daré a la mujer con la cual estaré el resto de mi vida

-Bien dicho hipo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese Maldito... lagrimas corrían por mis ojos al recordar todo... ¿Cómo seré el padrino de la boda de mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida?, espero que no me lo pida hipo, es una idiotez como puedo estar llorando por personas que no vale la pena, soy una asco, un idiota, un estúpido, volví a escuchar las ventanas crujir las mire fijamente y se estaba quebrando ¿Qué pasa? soy yo quien lo provoca... no lo se... Shadow ¿eres tu?

+Jack cálmate... eres tu, tu corazón se esta suprimiendo y estas perdiendo el control sin darte cuenta, debes tranquilizarte, pero mejor para mi vamos Jack sigue recuerda lo que te hicieron de seguro se han de burlar de ti por tonto + dijo Shadow

-Jack ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Astrid

-N-no n-nada-mentí

-Todo estará bien- dice Merida

-si- digo asustado

-Cla-claro que si hipo, acepto- dice Elsa, hipo le pone el anillo, y alcanzo a ver la pulsera que también yo le hoce en hielo y que al ultimo pudimos hacerlas en cristal, el anillo, la pulsara y el collar pero el collar yo se vi a su madre y la pulsera nunca supe donde la dejo y ahora recuerdo por que no la tenia con el.

Se la dio a Elsa mucho antes de que yo me enterara de que se amaban, el odio creía mas y mas el coraje el, dolor todo las ganas de matar, de verlos sufrir, de que sintieran los que yo siento, lo que sufro, que estén en vela por su dolor, que paguen por lo que nos han echo, por todo lo que nos hacen cada momento ya no quiero ver la sonrisa de Elsa ni hipo si no su agonía que sus ojos no tengan alegría sino dolor y miedo yoa no soporto verlos felices si yo no soy feliz ellos tampoco, se besaron y yo les clave mi mirada de odio y maldad, me sentí fuera de mi mismo ya no pensaba claro ya no me importaba ser o no ser un mostro, ya no me importaba la vida de nadie presente muy poco me preocupaba lo que les sucediera a Astrid y Merida, era poco pero era algo.

Todos aplaudieron y celebraron y mi odio crecía mas y mas, vi los vidrios apunto de romperse y entonces...

Los vidrios se rompieron y salieron disparados hacia todos los presentes, la escucho la sangre caer al suelo, como los cuerpos eran atravesados por el filo de los cristales, las paredes, alfombra y muebles, se tiñeron de un hermoso color carmesí, me reí al escuchar a todos gritar y gemir de dolor, abri mis ajos para ver la masacre todos tenían vcristales en sus cuerpo solo Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid y Merida no pues, hipo se puso de escudo para Elsa, Kristoffer para Anna, Eugene para punzie y yo para Astrid y Merida ya que ellas estaba enfrente mío claro a mi le cristales no me dieron, ni siquiera me rozaron y esos que yo era el que estaba mas pegado a las ventanas, cuando terminaron de las ventanas de romperse o explotar, habían muchos muertos y mucha, mucha sangre en el suelo y en todas partes.

-Que... paso- dijo Elsa aterreada

-N-no lo se- dice hipo

-Estas bien- dice Elsa

-si amor lo que importa es que tu estés bien- dice hipo

-Puaj... con ustedes, aun que solo te sacrificaste en vano pues los cristales no iban a tocar el cuerpo de Elsa ni tantito, ni siquiera a ti pero como te moviste y la moviste a ella hacia un lado les dieron por error, si se hubieran quedado donde yo los tenia no se hubieran lastimado, pero como dice por hay el hubiera no existe, de veras con ustedes - dijo como si nada.

-T-tu lo causaste Jack- dice Elsa

-si, es como la tormenta de hace unas meses recuerdan -digo sonriente

-Por que Jack -dice Anna

-No dejare que se salgan con la suya- digo y les apunto con mi cayado hipo se ríe

-Crees que me ganaras siempre te he ganado Jack... !Chimuelo¡- dice hipo y llega el dragón, ese dragón nunca me quiso

-quien dijo que será como las otras veces- digo sonriente.

Levanto el cayado y lo aprieto con fuerza y se rompe en pedazos, sale magia negra de sus pedazos, esta me envuelve y siento como mis alas comienzan a crecer, se que me pueden ver todavía ellos, ven como me transformo. Me eleva unos metros del suelo y mis alas comienzan a crecer, mis ojos cambian, mi cabellos se empieza a oscurecer, estiro mis brazos y cambia mi ropa... mis alas salen acompañadas de plumas negras y plateados a y mucho dolor en mi espalda, pues siento como si se abriera poco a poco, grito de dolor siento ya mis alas y su fuerza, de un aleteo con mis alas se desvanece la neblina negra o magia lo que sea... todos me miras asustados y ala vez sorprendidos.

-¿quien eres?- preguntan

-No se... tal vez el nuevo Jack frost el Jack que tu Elsa y tu Hipo crearon- digo

-Esa... es la maldición... que -dice Astrid

-si, lo que dijo esa mujer, si esta en mi maldición- digo

-QUE HAS ECHO JACK- me grita hipo

-¿De que?-´pregunto yo

-NO VEZ ERES UN MALDITO ACESINO- vuelve a gritar hipo, me rio

-¿y?- pregunto, no se por que en ese momento no me importo ser un acecino, creo que estoy loco

-ERES UN MONSTRO- me gritan todos

-Si un monstro, pero ¿Quién es el verdadero monstro?, eso es lo que me pregunto, los que somos llamados asi por ser diferentes o los que nos llaman asi por no entendernos- comente

-Acabare contigo- dice hipo

-Intentalo- digo desafiándolo

-CHIMUELO- grita, aparece la lagartija gigante se monta en ella y aparece enfrente mio

-Bien, vamos quiero ver que puedes hacer- digo y el gruñe, bueno los 2

-MUERE- grita hipo, y se abalanza sobre mi

Esquivo con facilidad los ataques de su lagartija y los de el con su espada, lo malo es que me estoy cansando, mi cuerpo cada vez pasa mas y me cuesta volar o mejor dicho mantenerme en un lugar pues el maldito no me deja, se suelta de chimuelo y extiende su traje para planear pero cae sobre mi, se sujeta de mis alas, pierdo el equilibrio trato de quitármelo de ensima pero Ahhhhggggg escupo sangre negra y espesa, no vi como no de donde pero deproto algo me atraviesa creo que es un cuchillo, me atraviesa por la espalda maldito... me duele mi espalda AHHHHH ESTO ARDE A LOS MIL DEMONIOS AL PARECER ESTA ENVENENADO EL CUCHILLO, grito has que se me va la voz le dio a una de mis alas, me desplomo al suelo, no puedo ver algo o alguien me sujeta, es el maldito dragón de hipo, me lanza hacia arriba y al caer me atrapa con sus dientes blancos, vuelvo a gritar de dolor veo como se salpica mi sangre negro y roja yo solo puedo gritar, el dolor no me deja moverme y los colmillos de la lagartija tienen sujetas mis alas yo solo sigo gritando yo no tengo voz pero sigo, de repente me suelta y Astrid me atrapa, pude ver un poco y divise como Merida le lanzaba flechas.

~JACK...~ escucho la voz de Serenia

-Se-sere-nia- susurro

Escucho un aleteo parecido al de mis alas, abro mis ojos y la ve esta igula que siempre solo que ahora su cabello no es plata sino negro, ¿que le paso?

-¿quien eres?- pregunta Astrid

~Yo soy Serenia~ dice ella

-QUE, tu puedes ayudarnos, si te mueres estamos liberados- dice Anna

~Dudo que funcione, pero si lo quieren intentar no los detendré, solo que no dejare que me maten tan fácil~ dice Serenia

-Eso cres- dice Elsa

~Tu no creo que debas tocarme después de todo nos conocemos Elsa, por tu culpa y la de tu putedra hermana yo sigo sufriendo

-NO LE HABLAS ASI A ANNA- grita Elsa

~No eres nadie para gritarme

-Deja a Elsa- dice Anna

~querida tu no te metas, que por su culpa estoy aquí, bueno al menos sus padres ya no

-QUE DIJISTE TU...

~ no yo no acecino a gente que no valen la pena

-Eres un MALDITA ESTUPIDA- gritaron Anna y Elsa

~que es esa vocabulario para una reina y princesa

-Toma esto bruja desgraciada- dijo Elsa y lanzo un rayo Serenia lo desvio fácilmente

~Eso no es rival para mi

De repente a Elsa le comienzan a salir una alas de Hada, igual a los demás, Serenia se acerca a mi, tomo una lagrima hace que me la coma y el dolor comienza a desaparecer, me levanto y ella, me comienza a dar de su poder... !Me siento como nunca¡ dejo salir mis poderes oscuros, me rodean y de repente mi cuerpo comienza a curarse rápidamente, Serenia lanza un rayo negro al cielo segundos después aparece un dragón.

-Imposible, un dragon Negro puro- dice Astrid

-no lo creo- dice Hipo

~Su nombre en Llama Negra, es de fuego, es un dragon oscuro su elemento es fuego, úsalo bien Jack

-SI- me monte en el pero antes, un dolor invadio mi cuerpo

~Tus alads no están desarrolladas 100% y usaste mas de lo ellas podían, es normal que te duela y desaparezcan

-Esta bien- digo y subo al dragon me acerco a hipo

-calma amigo, podemos con el- dice hipo

-No hay que lastimar mucho al niño y si lagartija- digo burlo y el dragon ruge de emoción, ¿Cómo lo se? no idea... estoy listo para pelear, hora estoy seguro que me eh convertido en _Un Maldito Monstro..._

* * *

**Hola, si lo se muy corto pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir este cap. es la parte 1 después subiré la parte 2 decidi aun que sea subir un pedazo para no dejarlos sin mi, no eh tenido tiempo por que LA P*** DE MIE***A NO ME DEJA eso de hacer las tareas y estudiar para los exámenes ****no es muy bonito, bueno tego que administrar mejor mi tiempo, aun que creo que este fin lo tengo libre aci que tal vez actualise pronto. **

**Espero que le guste... una pregunta... ¿quieren que hipo se muera? voten... o ¿Qué Elsa se muera? digamen o ¿Jack****? quiero que me digan si quieren que un personaje se muera y yo ya vera si si o si no.**

**Creo que eso es todo adios **


End file.
